Him
by SoulessShadows
Summary: If Sakura died by the hands of somebody, it would have to be him, she knew that.  Character death.


Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, all rights and storyline and characters go to Masashi Kishimoto. Otherwise i'd already have Sakura and Sasuke have little Uchiha Brats.

This is my first fan fiction , and i think i did craply so yeah...

* * *

><p>Sakura tried.<p>

She tried to supress her feelings for him, but she couldn't. He was labelled a traitor, a muderer, a threat to the village and she knew one day, she would have to kill him.

* * *

><p>Three days ago...<p>

Sakura was resting in her bed, tossing and turning from the nightmare she was experiencing at the moment.

*Flashback*

"I love you so much it hurts, Sasuke! If you take one more step I'll scream and alert-" Sakura was cut off when Sasuke appeared behind her.

"Sakura...Arigatou..." She felt a sharp pain and slowly slipped into the darkness...

* * *

><p>"Please, Naruto. This is a once in a lifetime request. Just please bring Sasuke back."<p>

"Don't worry Sakura-Chan, I'll bring that Dobe home. That's my promise to you!"

* * *

><p>She woke up with eyes wide, her heart began to ache, with the familiar feeling of emptiness creeping back in.<p>

She stared hopelessly into the team 7 photo, her eyes beginning to water at the memories.

'_No Sakura, don't cry. You've promised yourself that you won't cry...you've shed enough tears for him.' _She shut her eyes abruptly, feeling more and more pain swell up in her chest.

She slowly opened her eyes to peek at the photo again, she began to caress the glass at his face with her finger...

_'Why,_ _Sasuke...why?' _

* * *

><p>"Hello Ugly." Sai greeted, Sakura slighty nodded in acknowledgement, before returning her gaze back to the ground.<p>

Sai was confused at the exchange. Normally, Sakura would have yelled and hit him for calling Sakura such an insulting nickname, though this time she disregarded it.

"Hi Sakura-Chan!" Naruto bellowed at Sakura. She glanced at Naruto giving a faint, exhausted smile and turned back to staring at the ground.

Naruto frowned, _'Sakura-Chan...What's wrong with you today?'_

"Yo." Kakashi appeared in a cloud of smoke, noticing the tension in the group._ 'What happened when I was gone?_

Naruto turned around, "YOU'RE LATE!" He huffed, pointing at his Sensai accusingly.

"Aah, you see there was an old lady having trouble crossing the road and-"

"LIAR!"

Sakura's lip twitched at their bickering, it reminded her of the good old days, when Team 7 was-

_'No...I'm not going to think about it anymore, it's too painful...'_

"Ano, Kakashi-Sensai? Do you mind if you could tell us what we're doing here?" Sakura asked quietly, lowering her head slightly when she suddenly gained attention from all of them.

Kakashi suddenly noted that Sakura looked different today then what she usually would. Her hair was frayed and slightly frizzy and her bags underneath her eyes had had become more distinct, from lack of sleep. He also noticed that her skin was conspicuosly paler than before and her eyes were slightly red.

_'She's been crying..._' Kakashi's eyes softened with sympathy, because he knew what-or rather who-had caused her this heart ache.

"The Hokage had some valuable information that the village ANBU had discovered. Today we've been assigned a mission...the retrieval of Sasuke Uchiha." Sakura froze instinctivly, eyes widening at his name. She couldn't breathe at all, this couldn't be happening.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get Sasuke back!" Naruto yelled in absolution. She regained her breath, only just though. She didn't want Team 7 to know who she cried for every damned day of her life.

Sakura smiled bitterly, if only she was as optimistic as Naruto. But that would only lead her more pain, more torment. The hole in her heart was incurable, permanent, irreplacable and it was slowly getting larger and larger, unless _he_ could come back and help fix it- Some warm hope filled her heart, but it was only to be rejected again.

_'I can't get my hopes up...'_

* * *

><p>Team 7 prepared all their luggage and suppiles necessary for the three day mission, since they were heading to a village in the Hidden Mist, which took about one and a half days to get there, they needed to make sure they were well-equipped. Especially because they were going to fight Sasuke.<p>

* * *

><p>For now though, she needed rest; Sakura feel into a deep slumber, heart was now slowly starting to deteriate as she was tossing in her sleep, having more painful memories resurface.<p>

*Flashback*

"Naruto, I love you...Now you won't have to fight or get back Sasuke because I don't love him anymore." She was lying, surpressing those feelings she couldn't stand to have anymore, but she needed to do it, it was risking Naruto's live, she had to stop them, to stop that promise from before. She continued;

"How could I love a criminal? All this time he just keeps on disappointing me and he's an Akatsuki member you know-"

"I hate people who lie to themselves." Naruto glared at her, gripping her harder at the shoulders.

_'Sasuke...'_

* * *

><p>"Bring me back my brother, my father, my mother my whole entire clan and then I'll stop!" Sasuke sneered.<p>

"I'm going to destroy Konoha and the people living in it!"

"Revenge is my only choice." Sasuke muttered darkly.

_'Sasuke...'_

* * *

><p>"I'm going to kill Sasuke, Naruto." Sakura yelled at Naruto.<p>

'I thought I was prepared, but I-I couldn't do it!' She had the kunai at the back of Sasuke, a perfect chance to kill him, but something stopped her.

"Sakura, have you finally accepted your true feelings?"Kakashi asked, placing a hand on Sakura's shoulder.

_'...I...still...love him...'_

_'Sasuke...'_

* * *

><p>She woke up, tears streaming down her face.<p>

Again. Again she had this dream, reminding her of what she needed desperately, what she could never have.

_'Sasuke's Love...'_

After a while, Sakura managed to calm herself down. She took in a shaky breath and slowly, she closed her eyes and finally, she slipped into unconciousness.

* * *

><p>During the mission, Team 7 had noticed Sakura's behaviour had completely changed. Sakura had her head low, she was quiet and never had any input into team discussions. They decided to let it go, when she wanted to tell her feelings to them, she would.<p>

Sakura and Sai was in charge of setting up the tents while Kakashi and Naruto were in charge of collecting firewood to cook the fish they had caught. Oblivious to the rest of the team, Sakura was conjuring up a medicinal bomb of sleeping gas. She would kill Sasuke this time, without Naruto or Kakashi interfering. She couldn't bear to see Sasuke faller deeper and deeper into the depths of revenge. And she didn't want to drag Team 7 along, to keep them from harm. Sakura remembered the last time she had tried to kill him, she had failed. He was too strong at that point, and now that it's been 5 years since he's left Konoha, he would be unstoppable. Even though she herself was a mighty force to be reckoned with, she'd only be asking for death when she battled against Sasuke...

_'I will probably die, but...at least I tried...' _She smiled mournfully to herself at the thought.

_'I would die by the hands of the person I love the most...'_

Pakkun had accompanied Team 7 when they were close to the village. Pakkuns eyes suddenly widened as he noticed something.

"I've caught onto Sasuke's scent, it's about one kilometre up north." Pakkun informed Team 7.

Sakura's eyes narrowed, she had to initiate the plan now. Quickly, grabbing the sleeping bombs that were located in her pocket, Sakura threw them on the ground and narrowly escaped the gas.

"Nani?" Naruto yelled, shocked. Soon, Kakashi, Sai and Naruto fell vitcim to the drug and dropped down on the down on the ground, asleep.

"Gomen." Sakura said, holding her breath as she retrieved the three bodies of her teammates and placed them gently on the ground near the bushes, she cast a genjutsu and some simple traps around her team mates, just to be careful.

A single tear slid down her face as she kissed Sai, Naruto and Kakashi on the cheek.

_'Goodbye, this is the last time...'_

She ran for her destination.

* * *

><p>Sakura entered a large clearing that was encased with jagged cliffs and large, sharp rocks. She closed her eyes to focus on finding Sasuke's chakra, unusually she couldn't detect any. Her eyebrows furrowed in frustration, where was he? She retrieved the kunai from her pocket, so she wasn't unarmed and a little less vunerable.<p>

"Sakura." Her eyes snapped wide open only to find Sasuke standing two metres away from her. He'd grown even more handsome in the two years she had last seen him. She shook her head inwardly, she couldn't let any affections or attractions distract her from her purpose.

"S-Sasuke-Kun." He smirked lightly at her reaction, and took a step towards her, instinctively she took one back.

_'Kuso, I shouldn't let him know that I'm scared of him.'_

"Are you here to kill me again, Sakura?" He grabbed her chin gently, bringing her face dangerously close to his. Her heart beat faster and faster.

"N-No, only to-"

"Don't lie Sakura." Sakura could feel his breath on her lips, a blush spread through her skin. She looked into his eyes was instantly captivated by his shimmering black-orbs, but held her grip tightly on the kunai in her hand. She ripped out his grip and jumped back.

"S-Sasuke-Kun, I'm here to kill you, so you won't harm Konoha anymore!"

"Hn." Sakura slowly studied his face. It was blank, as usual, but when Sakura looked into his eyes, surprisingly she detected an emotion...regret? Angst? Pain? Sasuke felt vunerable to the pain in his heart, but he didn't know what was the cause of it. It mad him feel...weak. Sasuke felt angered at Sakura for causing this. No, he wouldn't let some stupid, weak emotion take grasp of his mind now.

"Sasuke-Kun, this time for sure I'll kill you, for the people and village I love!" Sasuke smirked, he was a little bored being an Akatsuki Member and for once in his life, he wanted a little...fun.

"...Does that mean you don't habour any feelings for me anymore?" Sasuke looked slightly amused, intending on toying with her.

Sakura couldn't register what was occuring, how did he know? Sasuke noted the confusion evident on her face, but before Sasuke could reply Sakura interjected with a reply.

"N-no."

"Hn. Sa-ku-ra, are you lying to me?

Sakura's eyes began to sting as she knew what was occuring; He was just playing with her. She was merely some entertainment, some amusement before he would be done with her and kill her. He was tormenting her.

Sasuke strode towards her; an amused smirk placed across his handsome face. He leaned towards her face yet again, but this time Sakura did nothing to resist, she was frozen in shock.

"What would you do if I told you something about my feelings?" She stood there, her heart pulsing faster than she would have ever imagined.

"S-S-Sasuke K-Kun...d-don't do this p-please." Sakura had never felt so vunerable in her life until now. She squinted her eyes, scared of what he was capable of doing to her.

Sasuke's eyes involintarily softened as the sight of Sakura, when he realized this, he frowned again at his weakness, he needed to stop these emotions rapidly running through his mind. But not through his heart, no.

It was already black and it had no chance of reviving itself.

Underneath Sasuke's gaze had made her tremble, and that's when Sasuke saw this as an oppoturnity to iniate his attack. He discovered this new-found hatred for Sakura, made him feel far more superior and even more powerful. Sakura eyes widened, but she quickly stopped his fist and had started to infuse chakra onto her own, to enhance her strength. Sasuke quickly stepped back, avoiding the now charging Sakura as she held out her chakra-infused fist. Sasuke dodged her easily, unsheathing his sword and aiming for her heart. Her eyes widened as the sword narrowlymissed her heart and punctured her lung. She gasped working hard to heal her wound, but only slightly closed it.

* * *

><p>After ten minutes, Sakura was exhausted, bruised, battered and dangerously low on chakra. She noticed Sasuke wasn't even breaking a sweat, not even taking it seriously. And her wound had opened again.<p>

_'I...have no hope...he's too powerful...'_

Sakura dropped to the ground, He narrowed his eye's.

'What is she planning?'

"Sasuke-Kun," She gasped, coughing up blood, "Kill me."

His eyes widened slighty, was this a trap?

He grabbed the hilt of his sword and walked up to her. Sakura could see the questioning look in his eyes and she just gave him a bright smile.

"If I'm going to die in the hands of someone, it would be you." He took one step closer towards her.

"Why me?" He asked, slowly bringing the sharp edge of his sword to Sakura's chest.

"Because-" She hacked up more blood, she didn't have much time left, "-Because, I love you Sasuke, and always will."

Sasuke's eyes widened, 'She still...after all these years?'

"Can I-" She coughed more blood, before continuing. "Ask you a favour?"

Sasuke nodded, somehow his heart was hurting, but he didn't know why...

"Could you- could you tell me you don't love me?" He nodded again, looking at Sakura, another pang hit his chest.

"I...don't love you." Sakura smiled sadly, looking at him with tears.

"Tell Kakashi and Naruto...I'm sorry I couldn't save you."His eyes widened in shock, why? Why would she do that for him? After all the bad treatment Sasuke gave to her, to push her away.

"And Sasuke? Now I can rest in peace knowing that you'll never love me in return, although," She coughed again "It would have been nice to be with you." Sakura started to close her eyes...

'...No regrets...' She smiled softly, as Sasuke drove the sword right into her heart.

'...No regrets...' She thought.

But Sasuke did realize something, after she closed her eyes for the last time.

He did love her...

* * *

><p>fin.<p>

_disclaimer: do not own Naruto at all...:(_

_WAAAAAHHHHH Unhappy ending i'm so sorry but this is the first fanfiction i've ever done and i know i suck, if anyone wants me to delete this, I will._

_ review plz? _


End file.
